Expecting
by geekamazone
Summary: Short fluffy one-shot revolving around Johnny Blaze's parents


Clara Blaze was looking at her pack of cigarette. She had dyed her hair a honey brown, gave up on most of her vices, married the man of her dreams, and now there was almost nothing left of Naomi Kale. Just one tiny habit, the last unhealthy token of her former life.

Her gaze wandered to the small stick indicating a "+" sign and suddenly wished that Barton hadn't gone for drinks with his new friend Crash. She needed him to tell her that she was strong and that she could do it. He had been the catalyst of so many positive changes in her life. Her new name had been his idea.

Life had been good since they joined the carnival. She was slowly getting a better hang at keeping her Rider under wraps, they made friends, she cut ties with all her problematic past… but she wasn't ready for this, was she?

Barton and herself had talked about it at length. They were ready for the next step, they wanted it to happen, they planned for it. Barton promised that they both would be there to raise the kid, to teach them about the curse and how to manage it. That was when she stopped taking her birth control. She had felt so empowered and ready.

Now she was feeling panicked and lost. Her gaze drifted down to her flat stomach as she nibbled her lip, and she pressed a hand to it.

"Hey, little fella… Fuck… how stupid am I? It can't hear me yet," she cursed and stood up, exiting the trailer to go tinker her bike. It always calmed her nerves.

That's where Barton found her a couple of hours later, sitting on the dirt and covered in grease. He made his way to his wife and placed a hand on her shoulder. She jumped a little, looking up at him. "Bart," she said with a soft smile, feeling much calmer now. Her gaze drifted down to the test in his hand. Of course, he had stopped by their home and found the test where she had left it.

She looked back up at him, her smile turning into a small grimace. "I wanted to tell ya myself," she placed her hand on his, not sure how he was reacting to the news. The man could be hard to read at times.

Barton crouched beside Clara and nodded. "It's okay. How do you feel?" he asked with a little concern. He knew her well and was aware that it couldn't be all that easy for her despite all their planning.

She sighed and tossed her tools in the toolbox, wiping her hands on a rag. "Could feel better… I'm… I don't know. It's a lot to process. Guess I'll have a few months to get ready for it."

Barton nodded and helped her up, his hand finding hers easily. "It's gonna be alright, darlin'... It's what you wanted," he told her, his tone gentle and warm. He finally grinned and hugged her tighter. "I'm excited, we're gonna be parents!" He sounded like a kid on his birthday.

Clara couldn't help but smile as she buried her face against his neck, eyes closed. "I'm gonna have to find a doctor..." she said with a small shudder. The last thing she wanted was to be judged by a complete stranger. She sighed. "Right now, I want a shower. And you need one too!" She said as she smeared some grease on his cheek. With a laugh, she took off towards their home, climbing into the trailer quickly, peering back at him.

He was on her tail, chasing her to their bathroom, laughing as much as she was. He grabbed her from behind and nipped her neck. "Gotcha..." he said huskily into her ear, sending shivers down her spine.

They did a quick work of their clothes and got into the shower, moans and giggles soon rising from the small stall.

* * *

Barton Blaze was sleeping peacefully when Clara got up in the middle of the night. Sleep was far from peaceful for her as the constant heartburn kept her from slumber most nights. The baby had a bad habit of kicking her stomach. She went to their small kitchen and drank some milk, hoping that it would help relieve her.

She didn't expect the pang of pain radiating from her round stomach. She clutched the counter, leaning against it heavily, whimpering softly. It was enough to awaken her husband. "Clar'?" His sleepy voice came from the bedroom.

She took a deep breath and started to tell him to go back to sleep when she felt fluids rain down her legs. "Uhm... Bart? Better get the car runnin'."

She could hear him toss the covers aside and fumble in the dark for his clothes, the stuntman was always quick to react. She could hear him curse as he stubbed his toe. Something crashed down and soon enough he appeared in the doorway with his shirt inside out and his belt hanging from his jeans. "Darlin'? It's now?"

She nodded and made a motion to grab her luggage but Barton beat her to it. She could tell he was excited. She was about to chuckle when another painful contraction tightened her belly. She whined and grabbed his arm. "We need to get goin'. Now."

A few painful hours later, the doctor placed a small bundle in her arms. "It's a boy, Mrs. Blaze," she announced as Clara started crying.

Barton, who had stayed by her side through the whole ordeal, squeezed her shoulder gently. He looked at the reddened face of their child, who was crying. Clara held him a little tighter, keeping him warm against her chest. "Still wanna call him Johnathon, babe?" He asked his wife as he leaned closer to kiss her forehead.

"Yeah... Johnathon Blaze... Johnny Blaze... it's perfect. He's perfect."

Barton stroked his son's head, soft blonde hair under his fingers. "Johnny Blaze." His voice was soft and tender as he looked on his wife and son. "You're gonna do great things."


End file.
